


Mistress of the Dark

by MorganaDraco



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Elvira Mistress of the Dark
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaDraco/pseuds/MorganaDraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic once ruled there were two main powers called Masters of Light and Dark. But as the times changed so did the beliefs of many thanks to a movement called The Illumination. Now there is only one Master of the Light and Mistress of the Dark left. Divonna, Mistress of the Dark is found dead. Her daughter, Elvira, must be trained to take her place before Vincent does or else he will misuse his powers and bring about an evil age. Its a long road filled with lessons and quests but with Master Yensid and guardian Malinda beside her, Elvira might be able to take her rightful place and save the world after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grave News

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Yensid, he belongs to Disney. The characters of Elvira and all her mentioned relatives do not belong to me either. I assume they all belong to the awesome Cassandra Peterson - but don't quote me on that. Malinda is the only one that belongs to me.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The knocking on the castle doors rang throughout the stone halls like cannon fire, jolting Yensid from his sleep. Thin hands waved quickly to magically ignite every torch in his home. As fast as his aging body could move the gray-haired man tied a blue robe around his body and rushed to the front doors. His thick brows were furrowed in anger until he opened the wooden door and saw who was on the other side.  
“Morgana,” he gasped. “Please, come in. Whatever is the matter?”  
The cloaked woman walked inside with Yensid’s help while dabbing at her tears with a green handkerchief. At her side was a large Rottweiler that limped its way inside. Her head hung in sorrow as she fought to look in her friend’s gray eyes. Tenderly she pulled her black hood down, freeing the mess of red and gray hair. “Oh, Yensid… its Divonna. She was murdered tonight,” said Morgana.  
Yensid’s mouth fell slightly as he felt his entire body grow cold. He could not believe nor did he want to believe what he just heard. Not only was Divonna his friend and respected ally she was someone he looked after like a daughter. He turned to stare into the burning fireplace as he continued to listen.  
“I was at home when I suddenly felt Algonquin, my familiar in great pain,” she said while easing into a chair. Her dog placed its large head on her lap, whimpering softly as she gently pet him. “I found him injured in the woods lying beside something. After I got close enough my fear was confirmed,” said Morgana. Her green eyes closed to fight back more tears. The image of seeing her niece with fresh blood and burns all over her pale skin would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
“Was it Vincent?” asked Yensid.  
“I have no doubt about it. Algonquin was the only one with her when I found them, but I am sure my brother did this. With Divonna gone Vincent probably thinks he can take her position now,” she said just before coughing into her handkerchief.  
Both Morgana and Yensid knew that Vincent had wanted to be Master of the Dark for a long time. It was a position of great power over the darker magics and even demons. If he were to claim this position he would spread terror and misery across the kingdoms just for his own amusement.  
“If I could I would take up the mantle again. But my health isn’t what it used to be,” said Morgana.  
“We may not have a choice. Only a blood relative can become the next master since Divonna and I never chose a successor for her. That leaves only you and Vincent,” replied Yensid.  
“Well…there is one other…”  
Yensid turned to face her, his brows raised in shock before falling back down into sadness. “I had hoped she would never be brought into this, not after the losses we have suffered. Do you even know where Divonna’s daughter is?”  
“Yes, I still watch over her through my crystal ball. Last I saw of her she was in some seedy inn at the base of the mountains. I plan on leaving tomorrow with Malinda to find Elvira,” said Morgana just before coughing into her handkerchief once more.  
“I suggest you only send Malinda, you shouldn’t do a lot of traveling in your condition,” said Yensid. On the table beside Morgana was an empty clay cup. In a single motion Yensid grabbed the cup in one hand and waved the other over the cup, summoning water to fill it before he offered it to the woman.  
“Thank you,” she said before taking a drink. “All the more reason for me to go. I’m not sure how much longer I have and I want to see my grandniece one last time before I die. Last time I saw her Divonna and I took her to orphanage when Elvira was just a baby. I’ll be safe with Algonquin and Malinda with me.”  
“Speaking of Malinda why isn’t she with you? Or does she even know about Divonna?” asked Yensid.  
“I came to you right after I found Divonna. I don’t think my heart could take telling Malinda. The poor dear looked up to Divonna like her mother.”  
“I’ll send my apprentice for Malinda in the morning. I have your usual room ready, why don’t you get some rest. Tomorrow we will have the proper ceremony for Divonna and then we can send Malinda.”  
“Thank you, Yensid,” she said softly nod of her head. As she began to the walk towards the stairs her familiar slowly rose to his paws and followed obediently with a limp.  
After Morgana was gone Yensid went to his study. Waiting for him on his desk was a blue pointed had embroidered with a silver crescent moon and stars. He placed the hat on his balding head and lit a candle that was also on the oak desk. His hands waved over the flame, weaving his long fingers through the smoke as it changed colors. The smoke took an oval shape and started to show an image. Yensid saw a young woman with tall and long raven hair sitting at window in what must have been her bedroom. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight and her lips painted a dark red. She looked as though she was in deep thought while her hand played with the skirt to her black night gown.  
With a heavy sigh Yensid shook his hands through the smoky image until it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daughter of Divonna is found. But complications soon arise after Malinda meets Elvira, when a fight breaks out at the inn. The two of them manage to escape and it looks as though a friendship starts to take form.

Chapter 2

It felt as though it had taken all of her strength just to start the journey. For three days she had been traveling on the road on horseback and she couldn't wait to stop for the evening. Her long waves of dark, brown hair clung to the back and sides of her neck from the sweat; as did wide neckline of her black peasant top. But now that the hot day was turning into a cool evening, she felt chill run down her neck and back.

Malinda's stomach grumbled from hunger, sorrow, and the pressure of the brown leather corset that hugged her midsection. As her brown eyes gazed upon the dirt road before her, all she saw was Morgana's sickly face, just as it had been before she left. She didn't feel right going without Morgana, but she knew the older woman wasn't strong enough to make the trip. Morgana may not even make it through the week it seemed like.

She felt like there was a weight on her shoulders in knowing the importance of finding Divonna's daughter. She also felt the same weight on her heart for having lost the most important person to her. As Malinda fought back another batch of tears she thought back to when she first met Divonna. She remembered how beautiful she was with her black hair, woven up into a hive shape and the rest flowed around her long torso. Divonna was a tall woman to begin with and that hairdo of hers only added to the impressive presence she always had. It was because of that first impression Malinda knew Divonna was going to be the one to save her from her miserable life she once had.

The horse's snort and shake of it’s head snapped Malinda from her reminiscing and brought her attention back to the road. They had only been traveling the valley floor for mere minutes and already Malinda saw an inn not too far away. When she was close enough to read the sign not only was she happy to see a place to rest, but this inn was the very one Elvira was last seen in. Now her stomach was twisting into knots as she approached. The hope and future of all dark magic was resting on the unknowing shoulders of the young woman in this establishment and Malinda was tasked to reveal this new world and lost family to her.

The leather of her riding gloves groaned as she flexed her fingers in anticipation. Her heart was racing and she was having mixed feelings. She had been looking forward to finally meeting Elvira, having watched her while alongside Morgana and Divonna on occasion with Morgana's crystal ball. But the visions were always brief and not always clear, which only gave Malinda a decent idea of what the lost daughter looked like. Malinda was also scared to meet her. What if she couldn't convince Elvira that she was part of a magical lineage? These days it could be dangerous to even mention magic in a public place less one wanted a self-righteous mob chasing them. After dismounting and tying her horse to a post, Malinda took a deep breath and pushed past inn's door.

In an instant, all of her senses were bombarded. The place seemed dimly lit yet every burning candle pierced her hazy vision. The room had a small crowd but they were quite loud with laughter and foul language. A musician tried his best to play his poorly-tuned piano over the noise. Different cooked meats and old ales filled her nose and it made her stomach roar with hunger. Even though it was hot inside, Malinda hesitantly removed her blue cloak and folded it over her arm. She looked around carefully while she kept her hand pressed against the small satchel against her hip. Since no one was paying too much attention to her she felt more relaxed and made her way to the bar. Anytime a barmaid walked by Malinda did her best to look at them discretely, wondering if one of them might be Elvira.

"Can I help you?" came a gruff voice.

Malinda whipped her head to the source and saw the barkeep; a bald, portly man was wiping his large hands on his apron. After requesting a meal and a drink from him, she placed a few silver coins on the counter and resumed looking over the crowd. The girl tapped her nails along the wooden counter as her head darted here and there to take in quick looks of all the women. Although her eyes had finally adjusted to the odd lighting, none of the women she saw resembled the image she had in her mind. Her search was put on a brief hold when she smelled her hot meal approach. The wood plate was carelessly dropped in front of her, causing a couple of small potatoes to bounce and roll away from her plate. As much as Malinda wanted to complain about the service, she was too hungry to honestly care. As if on cue, the moment Malinda finished her meal, a large, mounted wall clock chimed when it reached 8 o clock and the crowd grew quiet. As Malinda looked around she saw that everyone looked excited, especially the men, while they turned their attention to a small stage that stood adjacent to the bar.

"Is there a show tonight?" asked Malinda.

"Sure is," said the barkeep. "You'll like her, most people who come through here do."

With her belly full and drink in hand Malinda turned to face the stage, relaxing against the counter. Some of the candles were blown out and the shielded lights along the stage were lit. The pianist danced his fingers across the keys and the old maroon curtains were drawn. When Malinda saw the woman that was revealed on stage, her jaw dropped as she looked in disbelief. At first she thought she saw Divonna standing there with a black robe hugging her tall, curvy body. The performer’s hair was almost the same in style and length to Divonna’s and she had the same captivating, green eyes. The light-skinned woman on stage parted her red lips and began to sing in a voice that sounded well trained and earthly. It matched the look in her eyes that belonged to someone who had youth and beauty but experiences that were just the beginning to the fountain of wisdom she might someday obtain. Malinda found herself captivated by both the woman’s appearance and her voice- just as she had been when she first met Divonna.

The song started out slow and playful while the woman flirted with the crowd a bit. Then the music picked up with a playful bounce and the woman threw off her robe to reveal a tight black dress with a neckline that plunged to her midsection and exposed the inner halves of her large breasts. Although the dress reached the floor, there was a slit that nearly reached the black sash that was around her waist, showing glimpses on long legs clad in some type of sheer, black fabric that Malinda had never seen before. Malinda felt the blood rush to her face from seeing this gorgeous woman dance and sing in such revealing clothing. She was sure that this was Elvira performing, it had to be. But if watching the daughter of a well-respected figure of power dance in such provocative clothes wasn't bad enough, listening to the sexually, suggestive lyrics left Malinda feeling both curious and uncomfortable.

The woman sang about a trip she had to music hall and had every sexual pleasure imaginable. She sang of Turkish acrobats and a contortionist making her do unusual splits. Some of it Malinda didn't quite understand, but judging from the crowd's lewd whistles and laughs it was still enough to make her feel awkward. When the performance was over, the crowd cheered and a few coins were even tossed onto the stage. After the woman bowed and picked up the silver, she headed to the side of the stage to take the three inch step down onto the ground floor. 

Malinda saw this as her chance to talk to her, but before she could make her move, the performer was already intercepted by a man in a purple tunic with short, blond hair and a handsome face. He led her to a table and ordered them a drink while he complimented her on her singing and dancing. Malinda moved to the next table and ordered herself a drink while she listened to the two of them talk. The man was pitching every cheesy pick up line imaginable. Even though Malinda knew almost nothing about courting, the things she heard from this man made even her eyes roll; as well as the other woman's. The man had become so annoying that the raven-haired woman picked up her mug of ale and poured it into the man's lap, making him jump up and growl.

"How dare you!?" he shouted. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Other than someone who needs to change his tights?" asked the performer while batting her long eyelashes at him.

"These are leggings not- ugh, no one humiliates me and gets away with it!"

The man grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her to her feet. The woman tried to pull herself from him but his grip was too tight. Just as the young man had raised his free hand above his head, he soon found a short blade held across his throat. Malinda was right behind him with one hand gripping the one above his head and the other holding the basic rope dagger to his neck.

"The lady is not interested," Malinda growled right up into his ear. "Now release her."

The man let go of the woman and turned slowly to glare at Malinda, who slowly lowered her dagger to his chest. "And who are you her personal guard?" he asked with a sneer.

"Exactly," said Malinda with a smirk. She saw that the woman look at her rather dumbfounded and Malinda just winked to her. "Now either you go and be on your merry way, or I'm going to humiliate you further from what she did."

The blond man looked around, noticing that what few patrons had stayed, were watching them; a couple of them were even making bets. He felt like he had no choice now. If he declined a fight he would look like a coward, but if he lost to a girl he would look like a pathetic loser. With his hands held up beside his head, he slowly lowered them. 

“Fine, but allow me to pay for the trouble I have caused.” His right hand neared the coin purse on his sash, which happened to be right next to the hilt of his own weapon. In a flash, he drew his short sword and slashed at Malinda's stomach. Malinda had planned on such a cowardly attack and leapt back while countering with a thrust of her blade; to which the man deflected. 

The performer hand jumped back from the fight and grabbed the nearest object. As soon as she felt her fingers wrap around something, the pale woman swung the object into the man’s face. A loud “clang” rang from the blow and the man stumbled backwards as his sword fell from his hand. In that moment, Malinda lunged forward and grabbed the man by the neck and pinned him to the table behind him. Meanwhile, the performer looked at a now ruined, metal beer stein that was all but flat in the center. Knowing the inn owner would make her pay for it, the woman’s black-lined eyes widened in panic and she quickly tossed the stein behind her.

"There now,” huffed Malinda while staring down her attacker, “I think you owe the lady an apology.”

As the man looked around, he saw and heard the onlookers laughing at him. The performer had a smug look on her ruby-red lips as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"I'm waiting," said the performer.

He had already tried one cheap shot and it backfired. Now he was in an even more embarrassing state from before. If word of this got back to his father, the lord of the land, he would forever have brought shame to his family name. So he could either apologize for his actions and walk away, or stubbornly try one last shot at saving face by bashing another. In a desperate move to regain his pride, the man had grabbed the back of Malinda's neck and slammed her face beside him, onto the wooden table. With a painful grunt, Malinda stumbled and gripped her face with both hands while the blond attacker jumped to his feet and picked up his sword in a hurry. Everyone in the room gasped and looked on in shock. As Malinda slowly lowered her hands, pieces of beige-colored porcelain fell to the floor in shards.

Everyone in the inn was frozen in shock and fear as they gawked at the injured girl. What Malinda had been wearing was an enchanted mask. It’s magic made her appear human since her natural form was almost anything but. The first thing people noticed was the long, trident-shaped tail of blue scales that was twisting and swaying behind her. Next, the people might have noticed the two black horns that curled out from the top of her head and through her now messy waves of dark brown hair. After her hands lowered, everyone could see the blue scales that covered her forehead and along her jaw and chin. Her nose was covered in brown plates of rough, thick skin and the whites of her eyes glowed green as she looked around her.

For a terrifying, long moment the room was in dead silence. Some of the patrons’ jaws bobbed up and down but no words could be formed. Malinda’s scared, brown eyes turned to the performer, who had her hands clamped against her open mouth. To see the horrified look in the woman’s eyes made Malinda’s heart sink to her stomach just before it’s beating began to speed up from the panic she anticipated.

"Demon!"

"It's a monster!"

"Oh great, not again," thought Malinda as she looked around at the terrified people. Just before she could make an escape, the man she had fought grabbed a knife from his belt and lunged at her. But his attack failed when the woman Malinda had defended, had quickly lifted her knee into the man's gut. The man dropped his dagger and turned to face the performer. He raised his hands to grab her but Malinda had taken hold of his left shoulder and with amazing strength, threw him across the room and through one of the tables. The other patrons were reaching for their weapons, but before anyone could make another move, the barkeep had let out a yell to get everyone's attention.

The bald barkeep had a crossbow raised to his chin and ready to fire upon the crowd. He moved it around to switch among his targets amongst the crowd, who had gone back to being frozen.

"Now you boys had yer fun," said the barkeep. "But fun's over and no one is killing anyone in here unless it’d be done by me. Now are you going to let these two ladies be or will I have to make an example of one of ya?"

Neither Malinda nor the performer could believe their luck. The performer gave a little wave and smile to the barkeep before taking Malinda by the wrist and sneaking the two of them through the kitchen area and outside into the muggy, night air. The two of them ran into the woods until the performer was sure that no one was chasing them. Once they were in a small clearing, Malinda just stood in disbelief. Her eyes were just staring out into nothing while her mind kept playing back everything to check for any errors in reality. It took the performer snapping her fingers in front of Malinda's face to snap her back to the present.

"Phew, there you are. For a moment I thought someone snatched your mind or something," said the performer with a relieved grin.

"Oh uh sorry, I…I just don't believe that just happened back there," replied Malinda quietly.

“Meh, boys fight over me all the time.”

“No, I mean that innkeeper helping us get away. He could have easily let you go alone, but he allowed me to escape too. A stranger has never done that for me before…”

"Ah don't mention it. Rufus knows a good person when he sees one. Besides, I owe you one for saving me from that creep anyway. My name is Elvira by the way," she said as she extended her hand.

Malinda didn't say anything at first but simply stared at Elvira with surprise and apprehension. Carefully, she took the woman's down-turned hand between her black, taloned fingers. She remembered when Divonna would make that gesture to Yensid anytime she greeted him. Yensid always gave the hand a gentle kiss so Malinda, not knowing what else to do, did the same by quickly pecking the back of Elvira’s hand. It was the first time she had ever kissed another person and it left her feeling a strange knot in her stomach that felt both horrible and delightful.

"I want you thank you as well. After someone has seen my true form, help is the last thing I normally get from them," Malinda said softly.

"Well, like I said you helped me out and the least I could do was return the favor. But I do have to admit that I've never seen, or even heard about anyone that looked like you. Are you really a demon or is that just the villager's word of choice?"

"Oh I'm no demon. It’s a bit of a long story that I wouldn’t want to bore you with," she said sheepishly.

"Hm, good point," replied Elvira.

Malinda felt a little embarrassed from Elvira's comment but chose not to dwell on it.

"Lady Elvira, I know this may seem hard to believe, but I have come here in search for you," said Malinda.

"In search of me? I don't owe anyone money do I?" 

"No, no, I'm here with a letter for you. Though I suggest you sit down before you read it," said Malinda just before she pulled out a sealed parchment from her leather satchel and handed it to the woman. Elvira took the letter and looked it over for a moment.

"Heh, maybe this is my first fan letter," she joked, smiling until she saw that her joke was lost on the dragon-like girl’s blank face. "Well, follow me then and I'll show you to my humble lil’ home."

Elvira led the girl to a wagon that was nestled in the brush of the surrounding woodland. After opening the back door, Elvira climbed in and lit a hanging lantern. Malinda carefully followed, making sure not to hit her horns on anything. The wagon was cluttered with all sorts of knick-knacks and relics, mostly some skulls and books and little dolls with needles sticking out of them. A strong smell of garlic attacked Malinda's sensitive nose just before she bumped into a hanging clove of the stuff.

"Oh, watch out for that, a girl's gotta keep herself safe from vampires after all," said Elvira as she sat down on her bed.

"You also believe in vampires?" asked Malinda with amazement.

"Yeah, who doesn't? You know, besides all of those people who decided to become followers of that Illumination movement? Go ahead and make yourself at home, just watch that tail of yours."

Malinda just smiled and said nothing as she found a clear spot on the floor and took a seat while pulling her tail into her lap to keep it from knocking into anything. Seeing all these signs of magic intrigue in Elvira's wagon gave her hope that she was just what she and the others were looking for. As Elvira broke the wax seal, Malinda noticed a ruby ring on one of her fingers. Malinda remembered Divonna mentioning it now and then about when she left her powerful ring with her infant daughter. To think that she was finally sitting with the daughter of the woman she had so respected and cherished, nearly brought tears to her eyes.

While Elvira read the letter, Malinda studied her face carefully, watching how all of the information slowly sank in. She held her breath in anticipation, ready to answer any questions she could while hoping Elvira wouldn't have some sort of freak out. When Elvira finally finished she dropped her hands into her lap and begun looking around as her thoughts mixed and mingled in her head.

"Okay, so if I'm reading this right. Not only am I like some heir to this position of great, magical power, but I have a family too?" Elvira asked with a rising voice.

"Yes, a great uncle and a great aunt. I came here to take you to meet your aunt and Master Yensid. You are the rightful Mistress of the Dark and we need you to take your mother's place. If your uncle, Vincent claims that title for himself only bad things can come of it."

"What's kept him from becoming the new master so far?" Elvira asked with an arching eyebrow.

"The next Master of the Dark cannot be declared until the Master of the Light has agreed upon the successor. As far as Vincent knew, you died when your mother gave birth to you when really she took you to that orphanage to grow up safely from him. Because your aunt is too ill to take the position again, it won't be long until Vincent realizes you are still alive. I must take you to Master Yensid so you can go through the rite. Until then, Vincent may try to attack Master Yensid and threaten his life in order to be chosen," said Malinda.

"Okay, so let's say I go along with this and pretend all of this is real. What happens when I do become Mistress of the Dark? Do I get some dark and creepy castle on some stormy hill top? Do I get powers that are beyond my comprehension that require more responsibility than I care for? More importantly: Is this a paying gig?" Elvira’s voice words had gained speed, showing that the thought was exciting her- as did the comically large grin she had plastered on her face.

"Well, you would be staying in Macabre Manor, which is where Lady Morgana lives. There is a lot of magic for you to learn and some you shouldn't at all- in my opinion. As far as riches go, you do have an inheritance and anything else you get is usually from contributions from what's left of the magic community. You know, like when a village gives food and gold to a local healer," Malinda replied with a large grin of her own.

Elvira thought about everything Malinda had told her, mostly figuring out the pros and cons to this revelation in her life. On the bad side, there is the merciless uncle who would, without a doubt, stop at nothing until she was killed. Then again, Elvira had a chance to become a powerful sorceress like the ones she always read and heard stories about- and may even get a fortune out of it.

"Hmmm, well aside from the life-threatening parts and the sick aunt, I'd say this was a dream come true! But in case you didn't already know, this the orphanage I grew up in was one of those close-minded, Illuminated orphanages; y'know. the ones that frown upon the mere mention of magic and are run by 'sisters of the light'. So I don't really know if I can do any magic if my life depended on it. What if this Vincent guy tries to kill me before I make it over the mountains and through the woods to my great aunt's house I go?"

"You have me,” Malinda stated firmly. “I was brought up to be a personal body guard, and in case you didn't see me throw that man almost across the room, I can safely say I'm pretty strong. I know if I had been there with your mother when she faced your uncle, I could have saved her. But she never wanted me as her guardian because she thought it was too demeaning for me and I should pursue a living of my own choice. I owe it to her to look after you with my life…” Her words trailed off into silence as the grief became evident in her voice. But just as soon as the depression began to resurface, Malinda’s eyes narrowed and a fire came back into her eyes. Carefully, she uncurled herself from the floor and shifted her body to be kneeling before Elvira and began to speak with a determined sturdy voice. “I swear, Lady Elvira, that I would take an arrow or fireball or anything else you can name for you. You have my strength, my claws, my fangs, my fire, and my blade at your side." Malinda finished her pledge by drawing her dagger laid it flat in her hands so as to offer it up to the wide-eyed woman before her.

From this gesture, Elvira felt surprised, flattered, and awkward all at once. Never had she had someone submit (at least not for the pursuit of physical pleasure) and pledge themselves to her before. After a moment of being unsure on what to say or do, Elvira made some random gestures with her hand over Malinda's head. "Um, you may now rise, o ghoulish guard of mine. Seriously kid, you don't have to be so formal with me; I'm flattered though, really."

As Malinda raised her head, the skin around the scales on her cheeks flushed as she feared that she had upset Elvira.

"I’m sorry, the last mistress I had made me do things like this. Plus, as you may have guessed, I don't get out much so forgive me if I lack the knowledge of common people interactions," said Malinda.

With a sincere smile, which was rare for the woman, Elvira shrugged it off and tossed a pillow and wool blanket to the girl. "No worries, just stick with me and I'll show you the ropes. Now, if we have to take a long trip tomorrow, I needs my beauty sleep and I suggest you get some too. Not that you need it," she added with a wink. Elvira could tell this girl had a lot of self-esteem issues and she was going to have to build up her confidence so as not to have a wet blanket for a traveling companion. Plus, it was the right thing to so.  
Malinda blushed again as she made her bed and removed her satchel and leather belt. "Th-thank you, she said sheepishly. Even though Divonna had done her best to save and build what little self-esteem she had, Malinda still found it hard to believe that anyone would even hint to her being attractive.

"So when you mentioned your claws and fire… can you breathe fire? Like a real dragon?" Elvira asked after a loud yawn.

"Oh um, yes. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Not at all, if anything I hope I get to see you breathe fire- that has got to be the coolest thing. You know, besides becoming an almighty witch," she chuckled. "Plus I wish I could breathe fire; then, anytime I was bothered by an old boyfriend I can make him think twice about bugging me again."

"Well you may not see me breathe fire anytime soon. For one, I can only do it after I've eaten and second, I just prefer not to. I don't like doing anything that isn't human unless I absolutely need to."

"Aw, why not? What's so special about being human anyway?" she asked with a pout.

"No one tries to kill you on sight, for one. It's kind of hard to have a normal life when your appearance shocks everyone," said Malinda with a sigh.

"Phht, tell me about it; but being different has its perks too. I think you're looking into this human thing way to seriously. Just enjoy who you are and anyone who accepts you like that. Believe me, my appearance is kind of a shock to everyone too. So can I still see your fire trick some day? "

"Well, if you behave on the trip back to Master Yensid, then maybe I'll show you," she said with a smirk.

Elvira smiled back as she pulled the blanket over herself and was ready for bed until she realized she left the lantern on. "Joking with your mistress already? Didn't think I'd be rubbing off on you that fast,” she chuckled. “Oh, mind getting the light?"

Malinda turned her head to look at the lantern hanging above. Feeling too tired to want to sit up, she lazily whipped her tail up and used the tip of it to turn the key until the little flame went out. Elvira's eyes were wide as she watched Malinda use her tail so easily, as though using a third arm.

"There we go," yawned Malinda, "good night, Elvira. I know this is a lot for you to take in. But for what it's worth, I'm glad I finally met you. I hope that I can be a great guardian for you."

"Thanks, now hurry up and shut up so I can go to sleep."

At first Malinda felt bad, but hoped Elvira was just joking again. She wasn't use to someone as blunt and ever-playful as Elvira, but she felt that she would get used to it. There was a certain charm to it and it was refreshing to know someone who was always trying to get a smile or a laugh from you. Malinda was in dire need of humor and laughter in her life, especially in these times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry tis is just now getting updated. I thought I had uploaded the second chapter years ago and haven't worked on this story since. I updated the chapter and hopefully improved the quality from the version on fanfiction.net. At least my writing skills have had a chance to improve and I may even start work on the third chapter if anyone is still nterested in this story.


End file.
